Meaning
by xxxIggyxFangxxx
Summary: After their episode at the party, Prussia and Russia are interegated by Germany and Russia says something that he shouldn't have. Ending is a bit rushed for fair warning...okay. Yeah! Real names used.


_**It's me again! Yay! Finals are over with and so are half of my responsibilities. Until recently I haven't been uploading any fanfictions, but that shall change. This next one is a tribute to my friend in Georgia; multiaxeldemyxaction...mult axel demyx action...yeah...**_

_**Authors Note: A spin off from what I previously wrote "You Just Don't Forget". Germany basically tries to forbit Russia from talking to Prussia, but he has no intention. Despite this, he says something that he shouldn't have and it leaves Prussia feeling sad. There is no yaoi, but fluff fluff of shonen ai action. They use real names:::Gilbert=Prussia, Ivan=Russia, Katyusha=Ukraine, Natalia=Belarus, Ludwig=Germany, Velaciano=Italy, Arthur=England, and Alfred=America. The rest is pretty obvious so, uh...enjoy.**_

_**I don't own Hetalia**_

(Title Here)

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Arthur droned. The two men nodded. "You," he pointed to Ivan. "Tried to drug Gilbert so that you could have sex with him, is this right?" The Russian nodded, not regretting anything. "Yeah, so what? Ludwig growled behind Arthur, Alfred and Francis holding him back. "And Gilbert," Arthur continued. The Prussian didn't lift his head from the ground. "You knew that he was trying to drug you but you didn't do anything about it, correct?" the boy nodded in defeat. "Yes..." Ivan slung his arm around Gilbert's waist, pulling him closer. "Is there something wrong with the fact that I might actually like your brother, Ludwig?" Ivan tested. The German scowled deeply at the other. "Not necessarily..." Francis smirked evilly. "It's more so the fact that you tried to drug him first without going after him when he was sober." Ivan twitched his eyebrow. "Wait, he _was_ sober. He was sober throughout the entire thing." Gilbert cuddled into the Russian's neck lovingly. Arthur cleared his throat, blushing. "Yes, well...that solves that." Ludwig gawked at him. "No. This isn't over. That jackass tried to rape Gilbert and used drugs. There should be some sort of punishment." Ivan rolled his eyes. "Fine," he twisted around to face Gilbert. "I'm sorry...that I tried to rape you. I honestly wasn't thinking correctly. I was drunk but my true feelings are for you; rather I am sober or not." Gilbert frowned a little, tilting his head to the side. "Wait, so would you ever do me again if you had the option of being sober, or was it the spur of the moment?" Ivan squirmed a little. "...I would...I probably wouldn't have approached you directly. I can't express my feelings correctly..." Gilbert sighed and stood up, exiting the room, leaving Ivan on the couch alone. Ludwig grimaced. "Nice. If he's really hurt about this, and I mean literally hurt, I won't think twice about ending you myself." Ludwig warned, following his brother out the door. The door slammed shut, the silence shut in until it was only Ivan left in the room. _Great, I've done it now..._Leaning back on the couch, he stared at the ceiling with uncaring eyes. "I should have done this sooner. The moment that I started having feelings...I should have told him and maybe this shit wouldn't be happening." Collecting his scarf from the table, he tied it on and finally left. "I should go back home."

"I just can't believe it," Gilbert sat in his room huddled up in a tight ball, holding onto his pet Gilbird. "I mean...that was my first time with a man and I thought that it was the real thing. That I was going to be able to settle down with him..." His mind warped back to the night that he could now remember. _**"I love you."**_ He curled in harder. The door cracked open slightly; steam creeping in. "Gilbert?" Ludwig called into the room. The boy stayed silent. The German sighed. "Alright, you haven't eaten in three days. You have to eat something. Even if it's just a couple of bites," he set the bowl of soup onto the loveseat. "You're really starting to worry me." He put his hand over Gilbert's forhead. _He's not sick so that's a relief. _Pulling his hand away, he sat next to his brother. "...West?" Gilbert asked. The man stared down at the other. "What is it?" The Prussian crawled onto his lap, gripping his arms around his waist. "Do you think that Ivan really loves me?" Ludwig cleared his throat. "Well...I would suspect that he, well, uh..." he stroked his chin, thinking it over. _If I tell him yes he'll go running back to that monster, but if I say no...he might..._Ludwig looked back down at the tearing form of his brother. He sighed. "Yes. I think that he does," he answered. Gilbert's face darkened. "You're just saying that. You don't really know," he stood up and sat on his bed. Ludwig sighed. "Listen, there isn't really a way to answer that question. I'm not him so I wouldn't know how he really feels about you." Gilbert curled up into another tight ball, motioning for his brother to leave the room. "Gilbert, I-" Gilbert's cheeks were a bright red, eyes puffy from crying. His face was full of hurt and anger. "Get out of my room!" he shrieked. Ludwig raced off toward the door, glancing back before closing it. "Mein gott. What the hell kind of mess has this started?" He stomped off to the living room and flicked on the television. "Still, I can't help but feel that I wasn't supportive enough about Gilbert settling down..." He stuffed a packet of wurst onto the grill.

(In Russia)

"Big brother?" Natalia creeped around the corner to stare at her brother. He was sitting at his desk as usual, filling out paper work. Katyusha hid behind her, looking into the room. "Can I come in?" Natalia scraped her nails against the door like she normally did, but it didn't phase Ivan. He just sat there, staring intently at the paper, something else clearly on his mind. "This is ridiculous. What am I going to do?" he asked himself, twirling the pen around. Toris walked past Natalia, smiling slightly, with a pot of tea and a cup on a waitress board. "I have some tea if you'd like some," he offered, setting the plate down. Ivan smiled sadly. "Uh, sure. Thank you..." Toris was on the other side of the room before he responded, expecting to be attacked the minute he walked in, but that wasn't the case. Edward and Ravis were tilting from the air vents, watching. "Something is wrong with Ivan today, and I'm not too sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing," Ravis whispered. Toris looked up and nodded. _**I know, **_he mouthed to the other two. Ivan continued to look down at the paper, aware and uncaring of the concerned eyes that were fixated on him. "I've got to do something," he decided, standing up and stuffing the papers into his suitcase. "I can't leave things the way that they are." he walked out of the office and into the hallway, headed for his bedroom. The two sisters followed worriedly. "Um...did something happen at the party?" Katyusha asked. He stopped slightly but continued to walk again. The two stopped and stared at each other, then at the wandering form. "Do you know what happened?" Natalia asked. Katyusha shook her head. "No. I was going to meet Aurthur and Alfred at a cafe' We were going to talk about it. Maybe he could explain some things..." Natalia kept her frown. "Hm..." She went back into the office where the other states were still at. "Hey, what happened to Ivan?" she prodded. The states sighed. "Um...he uh..." Edward sighed. "Alright then. When they were at the party, Ivan tried to drug Gilbert, and so when he 'drugged' him, they went up to a room and started to...you know," by then Katyusha was blushing madly, hiding her face behind her hands. "O-oh..." was all she could manage. Natalia stayed behind her calm mask. "...Go on..." Latvia picked up from where the other had left off. "Ludwig found them and Ivan got into a lot of trouble. Gilbert wanted to prove to Ludwig that Ivan really did love him, but uh...Ivan choked and it made Gilbert sad. They haven't talked since." Katyusha was already on the phone with Arthur. "So that was what happened?" she asked to the phone. "Yeah. Gilbert is still torn up about it. He hasn't eaten in weeks and became ill." Katyusha sighed worriedly. "Well, is he going to be alright?" Arthur hummed into the speaker. "Well...I don't really know. Things like this you just don't get over." Natalia stared out the window. "...Big brother..." Katyusha whispered another low thanks and hung up the phone. "Hey, Natalia," she said. The girl turned around. "What?" Katyusha fingered her short hair. "Arthur and Alfred said they have an idea. Could you come with us to discuss it?" Natalia shrugged. "Alright. As long as it's quick because I don't want to leave Ivan at home alone when he's feeling this way."

It was a twelve hour flight to get from Russia to England to where they would be having drinks at a local cafe'. When they arrived, Arthur had already reserved a table. They sat in an awkward silence. They hadn't all been properly introduced, but they all knew who the other was. "So...what are we going to do about this problem?" Natalia asked, taking a small sip from her tea. Katyusha bit into her sandwich gingerly, motioning for Alfred to talk. The blonde cleared his throat somewhat quietly. "The first thing that we have to do if this is going to work, is get Gilbert out of the house. Ludwig has agreed to anything. He's really worried about him. How's Ivan been doing by the way?" Katyusha looked in an opposite direction, her expression grimace. "Not well," Natalia confided. Arthur smirked. "I don't even get why they are fighting over something as small as this," Natalia commented. Aurthur shrugged. "They...uh...love each other I guess." Katyusha blushed madly. "So uh, plans?" Alfred cleared his throat. "First thing we should do is get them together. Now I don't know if this will work, but maybe if we brought them to a movie, they could be unnoticibly sitting next to each other!" Aurthur sighed. *facepalm * "Alfred. They know what each other look like..." Alfred huffed. "I'm not an idiot. They're gonna be wearing disguises. It'll be perfect. Prussia can wear a dress and-" Aurthur spit out his tea. Katyusha choked on her sandwich, Natalia rolling her eyes. "And would he agree to such a thing?" Alfred thought about it. "Hey, he could look cute in a dress. "..." They stared at him. "Well, uh...yes. Back to the point. I'll try and get in touch with Ludwig and see if he's alright with the idea." They nodded.

Ludwig stood at the countertop, drinking some beer that he found in the back of the fridge. "This is going over board." Gilbert wouldn't leave his room, couldn't eat enough food, wasn't sleeping..._If this keeps up, he's going to die..._He sighed exasperately. He looked at the can of beer. It had a label for Gilbert. No doubt it was his. A crash from the neerby room alerted Ludwig. "What happened?" he looked around. His eyes fell on Gilbert's unconcious body. Gilberd was pecking at him. "Mein gott! Gilbert!" Ludwig craddeled the boy in his arms. He had gotten skinnier, too skinny. His face had lost color, and was now a pale sheet of white. His wrists were smaller than normal. His eyes were dull with no life. His cell phone buzzed. He pulled it out. "What!" He shook the boy, waking him up. "Ludwig, I-"

"Ludwig, we've come up with an idea." Arthur assured him. Ludwig's eyes teared up slightly. "I don't care what it is. I'll try anything, dammit!"

Ivan drove his car to the destination. Natalia had told him that she needed something from this area. He smirked. "What could she possibly need from an abandoned bookstore? And all the way in Germany?" He shook his head. "Just being here gets to me. I wonder how he's doing anyway." He thought about checking up on him. _Buzz. _He jumped in his seat. His phone was on vibrate and began to buzz. He picked it up quickly, pressing accept. "Hello?" It was Natalia. "Hi. I was wondering if you were there yet," He rolled his eyes. "Almost. What is it? Need something else?" The phone clicked off. "Jeez!" He threw his phone into the back seat. Stopping in front of the building, he got out of the car. He walked inside, and stopped. He sensed someone along the wall. He paused, ready to fight. "Who is there?" _That voice. _A shadow slipped across the outlining of the door. He threw something at the form, and heard a loud clank. "What the. What the hell?" A light in the middle of the room flickered, and came on.

_*_Gilbert *

" What?" Ludwig was trying to get Gilbert to eat again. He told him that he was going to go somewhere, but he also needed something to be picked up. "Why do you need to go to an abandoned warehouse? There's nothing there. Surprised the damn place is still up." Ludwig stammered. _God, I'm bad at lying. _"I just need something there. It survived the fire and it is something that I think you should see." Gilbert sighed. Some color had come back after their trip to the hospital. He was running on an IV for the past week. "Why don't you just go later?" Gilbert countered, drinking some more juice. He eyed his brother suspiciously. The gaze was heated and strong. "Uh, um...it's best if I get it now." Gilbert nodded, throwing away the cup. It bounced off the couch arm and dropped into the bin. "Alright. I'll be back in a few." He got up, falling over slightly from not having strength in his legs, and went down the steps. "I hope this is worth it!" he called back up. Ludwig followed him down the steps. "Me too." he muttered. Gilbert waved goodbye and got inside the car. He started driving, his mind still hazy. He got halfway there when he got a phone call from Ludwig. "Yeah, what is it?" Ludwig sighed on the other end. "Are you almost there?" he asked. Gilbert frowned and his eye twitched. "Yes I'm almost there! You jackass, it took forever to get here!" There was silence on the other end. The phone disconnected. Gilbert stared at the phone in contempt, throwing it out the window. A car behind him blared its horn. "Oops..." He continued to ride to the building. He got there within a few more minutes. "Barren..." he stepped out of the car and made his way into the building. "There isn't anything in here; big surprise there. There could at least be some lights." He felt his way around the building, but stopped. Someone had just walked into the room. "Who's there?" he called. The form stared around, and threw something in his direction when he tried to get closer. "What the hell?" he stormed over to the larger man. "What do you think you're doing? You ja-" He got a better look. It was Ivan.

"Uh..." Gilbert took a few steps back. "Ivan..." The Russian was startled. "Hi Gilbert..." he looked around. "Why are you here?" Gilbert stopped. "Ludwig asked me to come and get something..." Ivan smirked. "From an abandoned warehouse?" Gilbert frowned defensively. "Well, why are you here?" He shrugged, leaning back against the wall. "Natalia and Katyusha wanted me to get something." Gilbert repeated smugly, "In an abandoned warehouse?" Ivan laughed awkwardly. _I get it now. _He sighed silently, pulling out his phone. "Well, I'm going home." Gilbert was speechless. "Wait. We finally get the time to discuss what happened...There isn't anything that you'd like to say?" _Of course there are things that I want to say. I want to hold you close to me. It's been so long since I have felt your touch...it's maddening. I love you __so much. _Gilbert's arms wrapped around Ivan's waist. "Please...I want to talk." Ivan froze in his steps, trying not to cry. His face was flushed; eyes shown longing. Gilbert looked at his face. _That is what a smile is supposed to look like. _The Russian finally smiled the way that normal people do. And, it was pretty nice, too. "You..." Ivan grabbed onto Gilbert's hands carefully, pulling him into a hug. "I love you...so much that it hurts to be apart." (I almost slipped into poetic mode) Gilbert's eyes began to water. "M-missed y-you. So. MUCH!" _Still a crybaby, _Ivan thought to himself. They hugged.

_**Fin**_

_**Hey! Alright...I know that that was a really slighty poetic, fluffidy fluff, shonen ai, and shit filled ending but I couldn't think of anything. TT_TT I'm sorry!**_


End file.
